Una Navidad En Céfiro
by LiNi.02
Summary: 2 años después las chicas deciden dejar a sus familias para compartir junto a sus amigos y amores esta fecha tan especial. Una navidad al estilo cefiriano. Disculpen la demora, aun así todavía no terminan las fiestas. A/P,L/L,M/A.


_****__**Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. **_**_Yo solo los uso por diversion._  
**

_**Una Navidad En Céfiro**_

Lucy miraba muy entusiasmada como nevaba en gran ciudad de Tokio a través de los grandes ventanales de la torre de Tokio mientras esperaba a sus dos amigas. La navidad era una de sus épocas favoritas.

—¡Lucy! — exclamó Marina haciendo que la pelirroja voltea a mirar.

—¡Marina! ¡Anais¡ — gritó corriendo hasta ellas y abrazándolas con total efusividad.

—Perdona la demora pero es que tuve que esperar a que Marina se midiera la mitad de un almacén de ropa — dijo sonriendo.

Lucy se rió al escucharla — te entiendo perfectamente.

—Lo siento mucho chicas pero es que un no encuentro el atuendo perfecto para mi — señaló con indignación.

—Entonces, ¿si vas a ir la fiesta de navidad con tus padres? — preguntó la líder del grupo.

Marina suspiró — no me queda de otra, intente convencer a mi madre pero fue inútil.

Lucy bajó la mirada — que lastima pensé que viajarías con nosotras a Céfiro a celebrar la navidad con todos.

—Lo se, a mi me gustaría ir, mostrarles todas las costumbres y cosas que se hacen en navidad, compartir con todos — la peliazul desvió la mirada — me hubiera gustado estar con… Ascot.

Anais se acercó colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Marina. Tú no puedes dejarlo solo, no ahora que las cosas entre ustedes van tan bien. Tú me dijiste que ibas a aprovechar la ocasión para decirle todo lo que realmente sientes.

—Lo se Lucy —Marina se limpió las lágrimas —, pero… ya basta no hables más de eso. Mejor vamos a comprar los regalos de todos.

Anais asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—¿Que has pensado regalarle a Paris? — preguntó Lucy mirando a la rubia.

—Pero que mejor regalo que ella misma — dijo Marina en medio de risas —. Anais ponte un moñito y listo.

La rubia se sonrojó notablemente — hay Marina tu siempre con tus bromas, no me molestes.

—Pero si tiene razón o es que no te haz dado cuenta la forma como te mira —Lucy se unió a las risas de Marina.

—Pero que cosas están diciendo — la guerrera del viento se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—No, pero ya hablando enserio, dinos Anais ¿como va tu relación con Paris ya por fin lo besaste o te sigue dando pena? — preguntó Marina.

—Este yo… —la rubia bajó la mirada.

….

—_Anais__, yo de verdad te quiero, lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado — dijo acariciando el rostro de la guerrera._

—_Paris, yo se que tu piensas que soy una boba pero es que yo jamás he tenido novio — señaló con tristeza mirando el cielo estrellado de Céfiro._

—_Jamás he pensado eso de ti — el príncipe colocó una mano en el mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirara _—. _Para mi tú lo eres todo… Anais yo te amo con todas las fuerzas._

—_Yo también te amo pero…_

—_Pero nada, solo déjame estar contigo, déjame darte todo este amor que tengo guardado exclusivamente para ti _—_ Paris se acercó muy despacio y la beso._

…_._

—¿Que?

Anais afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Si besa bien? ¿Si te gusto? ¿O más bien te desilusionó?

—Hay Marina no la molestes — dijo Lucy alzando la voz.

—Pero es esto es una primicia.

—Si pero no tienes que molestarla, además un beso no es nada del otro mundo.

—Si eso si que tú lo tienes claro, como no recordar esa vez cuando viajamos después de derrotar a Devoneir y apenas viste a Latis te le lanzaste encima y lo besaste como una pobre desesperada.

….

—_Quiero darles la bienvenida mis queridas Guerreras Mágicas — dijo Guru Clef sonriente haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

—_Gracias — dijeron al unísono._

—_Guru Clef — lo llamó el espadachín entrando al salón en compañía de todos._

_Los ojos de la guerrera del fuego se abrieron hasta más no poder — ¡Latis! — exclamó corriendo hasta él._

—_¿Lucy? — dijo el espadachín sorprendido._

—_¡Mi amor! — gritó lanzándosele a los brazos y besándolo._

_En un comienzo el beso fue tierno pero a medida fue subiendo de tono, todos miraban la escena entretenidos, todos menos Guru Clef quien en varios ocasiones les llamó la atención._

….

—Todavía me acuerdo de la mirada de Guru Clef — comentó Marina.

—Se molesto mucho — dijo Lucy.

—Esas maneras de demostrarse cariño deben hacerse en privado Lucy.

—Hay Anais no digas esas cosas, hay formas de demostrarse el amor en publico, no todo puede hacerse a escondidas.

—A mi no me importa, yo estoy muy feliz con Latis — afirmó enamorada.

—Y yo con Paris — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Marina desvió la mirada, ella quería decir lo mismo pero su situación era algo compleja, en un principio estuvo muy interesada en Guru Clef pero luego de darse cuenta que él jamás le correspondería empezó a pasar algo de tiempo con Ascot, en cada visita el hechicero se desvivía por ella, era demasiado detallista y especial, poco a poco la peliazul empezó a encariñarse, hasta finalmente terminar enamorada.

—Bueno chicas, ¿y ahora a donde vamos? — preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Aquí cerca queda un centro comercial vamos —respondió Lucy.

* * *

En todas las aldeas y pueblos de Céfiro se empezaba a sentir el ambiente navideño, muchas casas estaban siendo decoradas con árboles, guirnaldas, coronas y luces. Hacia dos años Céfiro estaba en paz gracias a las Guerreras Mágicas, en todo ese tiempo y gracias a Guru Clef había podido viajar sin ningún problema, compartiendo todas sus vivencias y costumbres del mundo místico. A los cefirianos les había llamado mucho la atención todo lo referente a la navidad es por esto que les pidieron el favor que les explicaran todo con lujo de detalles para que ellos también pudiera celebrarla. En el castillo todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro arreglando cada rincón, en el salón principal Presea y Caldina en compañía de Ascot terminaban de decorar el enorme árbol de navidad.

—No espera Presea corre un poco ese moño a la derecha — le indicó Caldina mirando desde abajo.

—¿Por ahí? — le preguntó mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no caerse de la escalera.

—Sí, hay quedó perfecto — contestó con la alegría que la caracterizaba —. Ascot ven para acá.

—Ya voy Caldina — dijo mientras llevaba en sus manos una caja llena de adornos.

—Disculpe señorita Caldina pero es que no sabemos donde poner esta guirnalda — indicó uno de los sirvientes.

—Esa va en la entrada.

—Oye Caldina deja de mandar y ayuda — señaló Ascot.

—Querido, yo soy la encargada de decorar el castillo, las chicas en cualquier momento llegan y todo tiene que estar perfecto, no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión, además va a ser la primera navidad lejos de sus familiares, quiero que se sientan como en casa.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón.

—Yo siempre tengo la razón, así que vamos para que así puedas estar libre cuando llegue Marina — dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

—Disculpa que te interrumpa— dijo Latis entrando a la habitación del mago.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—Guru Clef, ¿tú crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto con ellas?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Se supone que esta es una época para pasarla junto con la familia, ¿no te parece muy egoísta de nuestra parte pedirles que la pasen con nosotros?

—Eso mismo pensé yo, hasta que ellas dijeron que no habría ningún problema, que lo que más deseaban era compartir estas festividades con nosotros.

—No lo se — dijo Latis pensativo.

—¿A ti no te da gusto que venga Lucy?

—Claro que me da gusto, es solo que no quiero que este triste — contestó con preocupación.

—No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, todos la haremos sentir como en casa. Esa también es labor tuya como su novio, has que su visita sea inolvidable.

Latis sonrió — tienes razón.

—Ahora ve y busca un regalo para tu novia. Ráfaga y Paris iban por los regalos de sus doncellas, ve con ellos. Yo me quedare esperando el llamado de Lucy para abrir el portal.

—Gracias Guru Clef — dijo dando media vuelta.

—Latis te puedo encargar un regalo para Presea.

El espadachín lo miró sorprendido — ¿Para Presea?

—Si Latis, he decidió darme una oportunidad con ella — contestó sonriendo.

—Muy bien así será.

* * *

—Nunca pensé que buscarle el regalo perfecto fuera tan difícil — afirmó Paris con cansancio.

—Eso es verdad — dijo Ráfaga mientras se sentaba.

—Pero tu situación es muy diferente a la mía, Anais no vive acá, su mundo es totalmente diferente a este, no se que regalarle — refunfuñó.

—Puede que tu situación sea diferente, pero… como se nota que no conoces a Caldina, ella muy exigente.

—Todo sea por ellas — dijo mirando a su alrededor, las personas se reían, compartían, se ayudaban y hablan muy animados —. Todo es gracias a ustedes, Céfiro es así gracias a sus esfuerzos — pensó mirando al cielo —. Ojala estuvieras aquí Esmeralda.

—Muy bien sigamos con la búsqueda, en cualquier momento pueden llegar las guerreras y yo quiero estar ahí para recibir a mi amor — indicó levantándose.

—Está bien, vamos Paris.

* * *

—¿Tú crees que le guste a Caldina? — preguntó mostrándoles el vestido más escotado, sexy y atrevido.

—Yo creo que si — respondió Anais.

—Haber déjame ver — dijo Marina —mmmm… si esta perfecto.

—Muy bien ya tengo los regalos de Nikona, Presea y Caldina ¿y ustedes? —preguntó mirándolas.

—Pues yo… — Anais miró sus paquetes — Igual.

—Si yo también — dijo Maria sonriendo.

Lucy hizo una mueca — faltan los de los chicos y el mas importante el de Latis.

Las chicas se quedaron pesando, era mas que lógico que no sabían que regalar, pensar en los regalos de Presea y Caldina había sido fácil, las mujeres del mundo mágico era iguales a las del mundo místico entonces no había problema, conocían su forma de pensar y lo que les gustaba.

—Hay chicas no nos desesperemos algo encontraremos.

—Si tienes toda la razón Marina, desesperándonos no vamos conseguir nada — afirmó la más tranquila de las tres.

—Oigan chicas y si les llevamos algo de aquí, ellos mismos han dicho que quieren conocer la cultura y todo lo de aquí — propuso la líder efusiva.

—Si porque no, sería bueno regalar algo que puedan usar allá sin ningún problema.

—La intención es lo que cuenta — comentó Anais.

—Entonces que no te diga más, vamos — Lucy tomó a sus amigas de la mano y salió corriendo.

—¡Lucy ten cuidado! —gritó Marina.

* * *

—Muy bien yo creo que ya esta — indicó la armera. Terminando de colocar el último adorno en el árbol —. ¿Te gusta Nikona?

—Puu puu puu puu— contestó Nikona brincando de lado a lado.

—Bueno será mejor que vayamos donde Caldina — dijo tomando a Nikona en sus brazos y dando la vuelta.

—Querida que bueno que terminaste — dijo Caldina entrando —. Mira esto es para ti — indicó dándole una tasa.

—Gracias Caldina.

—Ya esta todo listo, Guru Clef me acaba de decir que lo más probable es que las niñas lleguen esta noche.

—Que bien, a los chicos les va a dar mucho gusto.

—No solo a los chicos, yo también quiero verlas.

—Bueno si es solo que… — Presea desvió la mirada.

—Presea a ti todavía te preocupa lo que pueda pasar entre Guru Clef y Marina, ¿verdad? — le preguntó mirándola.

—Un poco, es que Guru Clef la cuida mucho, esta muy pendiente de ella. Caldina yo debería ser realista el jamás va a fijarse en mi.

—Querida no te preocupes Guru Clef se comporta igual con Lucy y con Anais, a ese viejo no le interesa Marina, no de la forma en que tu crees. Se que hago mal en decirte esto, Ascot me pidió el favor de que no le contara a nadie, pero entre Marina y él hay algo mas que una simple amistad, no ha pasado todavía nada, pero las cosas van por buen camino.

Presea no dijo nada solo se limitó a escuchar.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, además si don Guru Clef no se da cuenta la gran mujer que eres, es un idiota — señaló sonriendo —. Deja de pensar en eso.

Presea se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió — gracias Caldina eres una gran amiga.

* * *

Luego de hacer las compras respectivas las chicas se dirigieron a la Torre de Tokio.

—Bueno chicas yo hasta aquí las acompañó — señaló Marina aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Marina… — Anais la abrazó.

—Por favor Anais mándale saludes a Paris dile que lo quiero mucho y que espero que mi regalo le guste. Amiga pásala bien disfruta todos los momentos junto a Paris, dile que lo amas cada vez que puedas — dijo la peliazul en medio de sollozos.

—Yo le dijo eso no te preocupes, por favor Marina pórtate bien con tus padres no pelees —le pidió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Hay Marina no va hacer lo mismo sin ti — dijo Lucy llorando.

—Hay Lucy — la guerrera del agua la abrazó —, por favor prométeme que vas divertirte por mí. Prométanme eso chicas.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien — dijo la pelirroja.

—Lucy mándale saludes a Latis dile que por favor deje de ser tan inexpresivo que sonreír de vez en cuando es bueno y que espero que mi regalo le guste.

—Esta bien.

—Chicas mándeles saludes a todos, díganles que les deseo Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año, que espero que la pasen súper bien, que me hubiera gustado compartir estas festividades con ellos, pero que a pesar de no poder hay les envió unos regalos como muestra de mi cariño.

Lucy y Anais sollozaban mientras la escuchaban hablar.

—Marina, ¿y Ascot?

Los ojos de la guerrera se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar ese nombre — a él… díganle que lo quiero muchisisisisisisisisimo que le mando miles de besos, que me perdone pero que yo lo llevo siempre e mi corazón — Marina buscó entre sus cosas un sobre — por favor dénselo a Ascot apenas lo vean.

Lucy se acercó, lo tomó — yo se lo entrego.

—Gracias — dijo mientras se unían en un abrazo.

—Guerreras Mágicas las quiero demasiado, ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

—Lo sabemos — dijo Anais — tú también lo eres para nosotras.

—Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año, pásenla súper bien, yo las voy a estar pensando desde aquí — les deseó mirando a cada una.

Anais abrazó a Lucy que no paraba de llorar — así va a hacer.

—Bueno chicas creo que ha llegado el momento de que partan — indicó mientras trataba de sonreír.

—Adiós Marina, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año, te quiero mucho.

—Gracias Anais, por favor cuida a Lucy.

—No te preocupes.

—Adiós amiga, te quiero mucho, que tengas Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año — dijo la pelirroja mientras movía la mano.

—Adiós amigas — se despidió dando media vuelta.

—Marina… — la guerrera del fuego se quedó viéndola.

—Vamos Lucy — dijo Anais mientras tomaba todos los paquetes.

Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos Lucy se preparó para establecer comunicación con Guru Clef.

Una enorme luz apareció en la torre haciendo que las dos guerreras fueran transportadas.

—Adiós chicas — dijo Marina mientras veía la luz.

* * *

Una vez en Cefiro Lucy miró a su alrededor — llegamos.

Anais se acercó a su amiga colocando una mano en su hombro — tranquila todo va estar bien.

—Es la primera vez que viajamos sin Marina — dijo con tristeza.

—Lo se, no va ser lo mismo — señaló suspirando — vamos Lucy, nos están esperando.

—Sí, vamos.

Las dos guerreras tomaron todas sus cosas y caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo.

—¡Wow! — exclamó Lucy viendo la decoración del lugar.

—Parece que se tomaron muy enserio esto — indicó Anais mirando a su amiga.

—Ven vamos, quiero ver el castillo por dentro — dijo mientras corría.

—Oye Lucy espera ayúdame con todo esto.

Lucy sonrió y se detuvo — lo siento.

—¡Mis niñas! — exclamó corriendo.

—¡Caldina!

—Que alegría verlas — afirmó abrazando a cada una.

—A nosotras también no da alegría verte — dijo Anais zafándose del abrazo.

La bailarina le sonrió y luego miró a todos lados — oigan ¿y Marina?

Lucy y Anais se miraron por momento y bajaron la mirada.

—Ya veo, con que esa chiquilla se escondió para no recibir mi abrazo de bienvenida — dijo mientras se reía —, pero que niña.

—Caldina… — la llamó Lucy.

—Marina sal de donde quiera que estés, nadie se salva de mis abrazos — afirmó buscándola —. Voy a contar hasta tres y espero verte aquí.

—Caldina…

—Uno…

—Caldina…

—Dos…

—Caldina…

—Tres. ¡Marina ven para acá! — gritó mirando a todos lados.

—¡Caldina! — exclamó Anais.

—¡Que!

—Marina no vino con nosotras.

—¡Que! — Caldina las miró sorprendida — ¿Co…como así?

—Como sabes la familia de ella muy adinerada y pues es normal que los inviten a fiestas muy elegantes.

—¿Marina no viene? — preguntó con preocupación.

Lucy comenzó a llorar — no.

—Esto no puede ser — dijo caminando de lado a lado.

—Hizo todo lo que pudo pero no logró convencer a sus padres — señaló Anais.

—¿Ascot? ¿Qué voy a hacer con el? — murmuró.

—Lo sentimos mucho Caldina — Anais bajó la mirada, había escuchado las palabras de la bailarina.

—No se preocupen… mejor entren. Todos las están esperando — dijo con la mirada fija en otro lado.

Lucy y Anais se miraron.

Caldina cerró los ojos y luego las miró — vamos chicas.

No muy convencidas la siguieron hasta el interior del castillo. La puerta del salón principal estaba cerrada.

—Bueno chicas espero que disfruten de la navidad al estilo cefiriano— dijo Caldina acercándose a la puerta para que esta se abriera.

—¡Bienvenidas! — gritaron todos los presentes

Los ojos de las guerreras se abrieron, no creían lo que veían. El castillo estaba decorado en su totalidad.

—¡Wow! — exclamó emocionada Lucy mientras miraba todo su alrededor.

—Pero que lindo — dijo Anais sonriente.

—Espero que les halla gustado —Presea se aproximó.

—¡Presea! — la pelirroja la abrazó con todas las fuerzas.

—Todo esto lo hicimos para ustedes —señaló Guru Clef.

—Gracias Guru Clef — dijo Anais.

—Sí, para que estén felices — el príncipe apareció detrás de su novia.

—¡Paris! — la guerrera se dio media vuelta y abrazó a su novio dándole un pequeño beso.

—Que alegría que estés aquí — dijo mientras le correspondía.

—Todo esta muy lindo — afirmó Lucy acercándose al enorme árbol de navidad.

—Me alegro tanto que te guste — dijo el espadachín mirándola desde lejos.

—¡Mi amor! — Como ya era costumbre la pelirroja corrió como una desesperada hasta donde estaba el hermano de Zagato y lanzándose encima lo besó —te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Y yo a ti — le respondió alzándola hasta casi dejarla a su altura para luego besarla con todo el amor y la pasión.

—¡Basta! — gritó molesto el Guru.

—Lo siento — dijeron los dos apenados mientras todos reían, todos menos Ascot quien no hacía más que buscar a la chica de sus sueños.

Al verlo la sonrisa en el rostro de Caldina se borró, sabia lo ilusionado que estaba su "hermano" con la visita de Marina.

—Disculpen chicas, ¿donde esta Marina? — preguntó la armera haciendo que todos la voltearan a mirar.

—Si. ¿Donde esta mi amor? — preguntó Paris.

Lucy suspiró y bajó la mirada ajándose de su amado espadachín — Marina no pudo venir.

El corazón de Ascot se rompió al escuchar esas palabras, desesperado buscó en los ojos su "hermana" algún consuelo, alguna esperanza.

—¡Que!

—No pudo convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran venir— dijo Anais bajando la mirada.

Paris abrazó a su novia brindándole todo su apoyo.

—Ella les manda decir que los quiere mucho, que la perdonen, pero que ella los piensa mucho —agregó Lucy.

Ascot suspiró y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Ascot! — gritó Caldina tratando de alcanzarlo —¡Ascot! ¡Espera!

* * *

—¡Ascot! ¡Espera! — Caldina lo agarró fuerte del brazo.

—Déjame Caldina no quiero nada.

—Querido — la bailarina lo abrazó —, yo se lo ilusionado que estabas, pero entiende ella hizo todo lo que pudo por venir a estar contigo.

—Caldina yo la amo, la necesito a mi lado.

—Yo lo se.

—Lo que más deseo es tenerla mi lado para decirle lo que siento — dijo mientras lloraba.

—Ascot — lo llamó Lucy interrumpiéndolos — esto te lo mandó Marina —dijo entregándole el sobre.

—Gracias Lucy.

—También te manda decir que te quiere muchisisisisisisisimo, que te manda miles de besos y que no olvides que ella siempre te lleva en su corazón.

Ascot sonrió sintiendo algo de tranquilidad.

— Si ves yo te lo dije, tú le importas a Marina — afirmó Caldina abrazado y besando a su "hermano".

* * *

Mientras en Céfiro todo era alegría, en la Tierra Marina permanecía encerrada en su habitación muy triste.

—¡Marina! — llamó su madre a la puerta.

—Ahora no mamá estoy cansada — dijo mientras colocaba una almohada sobre su cabeza.

—Hija abre quiero hablar contigo un momento.

La peliazul se levantó mientras se limpiaba los ojos — ¿que necesitas? — preguntó abriendo la puerta.

—¿Marina sigues triste porque no te deje ir con tu amigas?

—Eso no importa, ellas ya se fueron, dime que necesitas.

—Hija, tu padre dice que quiere que lo acompañemos mañana en la mañana donde unos clientes que nos invitaron.

La guerrera suspiró — esta bien.

—Bueno hija, ahora descansa que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Lo se, ahora si me permites voy a dormir — dijo cerrando la puerta.

La señora Ryuuzaki cerró los ojos suspirando.

Una vez sola Marina se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar — como quisiera estar en Céfiro con mis amigos, como quisiera estar con Ascot.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la habitación de la guerrera del fuego.

—Céfiro… — dijo mirando su habitación — voy a pasar Navidad aquí en Céfiro — de un momento a otro la pelirroja se levantó y salió corriendo — ¡Anais! — gritó una vez llegó la puerta de la habitación de su amiga — Anais abre.

—¿Qué ocurre Lucy? — preguntó abriendo la puerta mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Estabas dormida? — le preguntó entrando a la habitación.

—No, ya estaba despierta.

—A bueno, Anais no te parece genial todo esto — dijo mirando la habitación y dando vueltas.

La rubia sonrió — se a lo que te refieres, todo esto es increíble, el castillo esta hermoso y según lo que me contó Paris todo Céfiro están igual.

—Quiero ir, quiero recorrer Céfiro, ¿me acompañas? —le preguntó tomándola de las manos.

—No puedo, Paris me pidió el favor que lo acompañará.

—¿A donde?

—Va a ir a diferentes pueblos a llevarles obsequios a los niños.

—¿Enserio? Eso suena genial — dijo brincando.

—Aja.

—A bueno ni modos creo que le diré a Latis que me acompañe — la sonrisa de Lucy se borró —. Me hubiera gustado que Marina estuviera con nosotras.

—Lucy, nosotras les prometimos que nos divertiríamos por ella.

—Si lo recuerdo pero aun así no es fácil.

—Te entiendo pero no podemos estar tristes, todos han puesto de su parte para que estemos bien, no podemos olvidar eso.

* * *

—Muy bien entonces, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? — le pregunto el mago.

—Sí, igual no creo que tenga ningún problema, Anais va a acompañarme.

—Eso me parece muy bien — dijo Latis.

—Si, ¿y que tienes planeado con Lucy? — le preguntó el príncipe.

—A bueno, la llevare a dar un paseo, Lira quiere verla así que la llevare donde ella.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó Lucy entrando de repente.

Latis la volteó a mirar y sonrió — quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—A no importa yo me hago la sorprendida — señaló riéndose.

El espadachín las abrazó y la besó, no cabía duda de que ese par se amaban.

—Que pena interrumpirlos así — dijo Presea entrando —, pero Caldina y los demás los estamos esperando para desayunar.

—Muy bien será mejor que vayamos — indicó Paris.

—¿Presea puedes quedarte un momento?

La armera se sorprendió —claro Guru Clef.

—Allá los esperamos — dijo Lucy.

Todos salieron dejando al mago y a la amera solos.

—¿Qué sucede Guru Clef? — le preguntó.

—Nada malo no te preocupes — contestó levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta ella —. Solo quería saber como estabas.

—Yo… yo estoy bien — señaló nerviosa.

—Eso me alegra — dijo sonriendo —. Que te parece si después del desayuno tú y yo damos un paseo.

—Por… por supuesto — la armera no creía lo que estaba pasando, el mago, la persona que amaba le había hecho una invitación.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos, no hacer esperar a los chicos — Guru Clef le ofreció su brazo. Presea se sonrojó.

* * *

—¿Y si pudieron descansar?

—Claro que si Caldina — respondió Anais.

—Yo lo intente pero estaba tan emocionada que no pude — comentó Lucy.

—¿Entonces no has descansado? — le preguntó Latis preocupado.

—Si descanse pero me desperté muy temprano.

—¿Segura? — preguntó el espadín mirándola a los ojos.

—Si mi amor, pero para que estés más tranquilo cuando lleguemos de visitar a Lira descanso un poco.

—Eso me parece muy bien, con eso esta noche estas descansadita y puedas disfrutar con nosotros de la cena de navidad y de todo.

—¿A que horas van a ir a entregar los obsequios? — preguntó Ráfaga.

—Después de desayunar Anais y yo haremos eso — contestó Paris sonriéndole su novia.

—Buenos días — saludó Guru Clef entrando en compañía de la armera.

—Buenos días — lo saludaron todos. Para nadie paso desapercibido el hecho de que Presea venia tomada del brazo del mago.

—Querida qué bueno que llegaste, necesitaba perdiste el favor que me acompañaras, necesito conseguir unas cosas para esta noche.

—Discúlpame pero no puedo tengo algo muy importante que hacer — Presea miró disimuladamente al mago y le sonrió.

La bailarina hizo una mueca y luego miró a su novio —¿Ráfaga tu puedes acompañarme?

—Lo siento cariño pero tengo que cosas que hacer con los guardias.

—Ni modos creo que me toca ir a mi sola. Aunque pensándolo bien… — Caldina dirigió su mirada al hechicero — ¡Ascot!

—No hay de otra, ¿verdad? — dijo mirándola resignado.

—No querido, tú me acompañaras.

—Muy bien Clef nosotros ya nos vamos — indicó Paris levantándose de la silla.

—Que les vaya bien — dijo Guru Clef.

—Gracias, con permiso — Anais hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

* * *

Mientras sus padres se reían y disfrutaban, Marina estaba en una esquina cruzada de brazos aburrida.

—¿Como estarán en Céfiro? — Se preguntó mirando al cielo — una navidad en Céfiro… — suspiró — quisiera estar allá.

—Marina… — la señora Ryuuzaki se sentó junto a su hija — ¿estas bien?

—Si mamá, solo estoy un poco aburrida.

—Hija he estado analizando la situación con tu padre y creemos que lo mejor es que te vayas si lo deseas.

—¿Qué me vaya? ¿Y adonde?

—Veras anoche te escuché llorar y pues hablé con tu padre.

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que vayas donde tus amigas — dijo sonriendo.

—¿Enserio?

—Si pero con una condición.

—¿Una condición? — preguntó confundida.

—Si Marina, tu padre y yo queremos conocer a tus amigos, queremos conocer el lugar al que vas a ir.

—¿Conocer? — la guerrera abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Si hija — la madre de Marina sacó una cámara fotográfica — toma muchas fotos.

—Ah… claro fotos — dijo sonriendo — ¿y que fotos voy mostrarles a mis padres? — pensó.

—¿No te parece genial?

—Claro, claro mamá, yo tomare fotos para que ustedes vean y conoces todo.

—Hay Marina solo quiero verte feliz — señaló abrazándola.

—Gracias mamá por esto.

—No me lo agradezcas a mí, tu padre fue quien me convenció de esto, tú sabes lo que pienso.

—Lo sé, pero mamá, tú sabes que a mí no me gustan esas fiestas.

—Diviértete mucho — dijo abrazándola. —Así será, voy a ir a agradecerle a mi padre — Marina corrió hasta donde su padre y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Supongo que tu madre ya te lo dijo.

—Si papá, gracias.

—Hija yo solo quiero verte sonreír.

—Te quiero mucho papá.

—Lo sé, yo también — el señor Ryuuzaki le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y luego la abrazó.

La peliazul sonrió — voy a Céfiro, Ascot espérame — pensó emocionada.

* * *

Los niños recibían sus obsequios muy contentos.

—Gracias su majestad por todo — dijo una señora.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, solo quiero que los niños sean felices.

—Su hermana debe estar muy orgullosa de usted — comentó un señor.

Paris suspiró — eso espero.

Anais lo agarró de la mano dándole su apoyo, ella sabia lo triste que era para su príncipe que le hablaran de Esmerada. Al ver la mano de su novia estrechar la suya se sintió lleno, feliz y tranquilo, con la guerrera del viento a su lado sentía que podía lograr lo que sea, ella era la persona que le daba esperanzas, fuerzas, la persona que lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

—Eso no lo dude, usted es muy bueno con todos nosotros — dijo otra señora.

—Tú eres una guerrera mágica ¿verdad? —le preguntó una pequeña niña.

—Así es pequeña.

—Mi mamá me dijo que las Guerreras Mágicas salvaron Céfiro y que gracias a ellas podemos vivir en paz, ¿eso es verdad?

La rubia sonrió — eso es cierto.

La niña se acercó y le regaló una flor — toma esto es para ti.

—Gracias— Anais tomó la flor y la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz navidad — le dijo.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también pequeña —la guerrera tomó uno de los obsequios y se lo entregó.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—Claro que si— respondió sonriente.

—Gracias — la niña salió corriendo — mamá mira lo que me dieron.

El príncipe sonrió acercándose a su novia— eres muy buena con los niños eso me gusta.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó mirándolo.

—Eso significa que vas a hacer una excelente madre para nuestros hijos — señaló abrazándola.

—¿Nuestros…hijos?

—Claro si tu y yo nos casamos vamos a tener hijos.

—¿Casarnos?

—Así es — el príncipe acarició el rostro de la guerrera —. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

—Paris…

—Sssshhh no digas nada, todo lo vamos a hacer con calma — dijo besándola.

—Espera Paris aquí no, las personas nos están mirando — indicó alejándose.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ya va siendo hora que todos sepan que tú eres mi novia.

Anais se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, todas las personas los miraban sonrientes.

—Lo felicitamos su majestad tiene una novia muy bonita — indicó una señora.

—No se preocupe señorita todos nosotros queremos a Las Guerreras Mágicas, para todos, ustedes siempre serán las grandes heroínas de Céfiro.

Anais hizo una pequeña reverencia — gracias, eso significa mucho para nosotras.

Paris la agarró de la mano besándola.

* * *

—Latis todo esto es hermoso — dijo muy alegre Lucy.

—¿Si te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta— la pelirroja comenzó a correr por todos los pastizales.

—Puu Puu Puu — Nikona corría detrás de la guerrera.

—Céfiro es un lugar de ensueño — señaló mirando las flores, los animales, los arboles, todo.

Latis sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo cuando estaba Lucy.

—¡Amor! — exclamó corriendo hasta él— ¿tú sabias que yo te amo mucho?

—Mmmm… no, no lo sabía — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Eres un mentiroso, siempre te lo he dicho — indicó haciendo pucheros.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo digas — el espadachín la besó.

—Puuu — Nikona brincó sobre ellos interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Nikona! — la llamó Lucy.

—Creo que no le gusta que nos besemos.

—Puu Puu Puu Puu — afirmó.

—Ay Nikona.

—Puu Puu Puu Puu.

—Creo que dice siente celos de mi.

—Puu Puu Puu Puu Puu.

—Porque creer que tú te vas a olvidar de ella — dijo el espadachín intentado entender a Nikona.

Lucy la tomó entre sus brazos — pero como puedes creer eso, si yo a ti te quiero mucho.

—Puu Puu.

—Vamos Lucy, Lira nos espera.

La pareja de enamorados y Nikona siguieron su camino. A la llegada al pueblo Lucy no paraba de gritar y de correr de lado a lado emocionada.

—Jamás imagine que esto fuera posible.

—¿Qué?

—Es increíble que tomaran todos lo que les dijimos y les mostramos en fotos e imágenes y lograran hacer esto. Va a ser genial celebrar la navidad en Céfiro — respondió entusiasmada.

—No fue fácil, al principio hubo muchos inconvenientes, hubo personas que no estaban de acuerdo con esto, otras no entendían. Afortunadamente logramos convencerlos, Caldina y Presea fueron muy pacientes hablaron, les explicaron, les mostraron todo lo que ustedes trajeron.

—No se van a arrepentir.

—Puu Puu — dijo Nikona brincando a los brazos de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Puu Puu Puu — dijo dirigiendo su mirada a una pequeña niña que jugaba.

Lucy volteó a mirar hacia donde le indicaba —es Lira.

—Puu puu.

—¡Lira! — gritó corriendo.

—¿Mmmm?

—¡Lira!

—¡Lucy! — exclamó saliendo a su encuentro.

—Que bueno verte — afirmó abrazándola.

—Viniste y con el señor Latis — dijo mirando al espadachín que venía caminando.

—Así es, él me dijo que lo habías buscando para preguntarle sobre mí.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi — la pequeña bajó la mirada.

—Claro que no, aun recuerdo aquel collar de flores que me diste.

—Primavera me dijo que tú no me querías y que por eso nunca habías venido a visitarme.

Lucy se rió y miró a Latis.

—Esa pequeña hada sí que era molesta — señaló sonriendo con hipocresía.

—Ella me dijo que tú le habías quitado a su novio, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿A su novio? — preguntó mirando a el espadachín.

Latis no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión había intentado alejarse de ella, la insoportable hada había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar junto a él, para desgracia de ella, a los pocos días de que Lucy regresara, el espadachín formalizó su relación con la guerrera haciendo público su romance.

—Claro que no, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Yo te creo y me alegra que seas la novia de el señor Latis.

—Lira ya te dije que no me llames así, dime Latis.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes — el espadachín sonrió.

La pequeña le correspondió a la sonrisa y luego miró a la guerrera —¿Lucy tu viste a pasar navidad aquí en Céfiro?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y te vas a quedar conmigo?

—Hoy no puedo, pero te prometo que mañana vengo y me quedo contigo.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí.

—Puu Puu — dijo mirando a Latis.

—¡Oh! Lo había olvidado.

—Puuuuuu — la joya en la cabeza de Nikona comenzó a brillar haciendo que pareciera un obsequio en las manos del espadachín.

—Lira... — la llamó.

—Se… Latis — la pequeña se aproximó.

—Lucy y yo te trajimos esto — indicó entregándole el obsequio.

—Latis… — la pelirroja lo miró confundida.

—Feliz Navidad.

Lira miró momentáneamente su regalo y luego miró a Lucy y a Latis.

—Gracias — dijo abrazando a la guerrera y luego al espadachín — los quiero mucho.

—Nosotros a ti — afirmó Latis mientras Lucy miraba la escena con ternura, no cabía duda de que el espadachín era una hombre increíble.

* * *

Guru Clef y Presea caminaban por los alrededores del castillo, la armera se sentía nerviosa pero feliz, el mago nunca la había invitado a nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Guru Clef deteniéndose al ver a la armera temblando.

—Na… nada solo estoy… nerviosa por todo esto, ya sabes este tipo de festividades nunca se han celebrado aquí en Céfiro — mintió.

El mago la miró fijamente —¿estás segura que es eso?

—Claro Guru Clef, ¿qué más podría ser?

—Está bien voy a creerte — dijo mientras seguían su camino.

—Ojala que todo salga bien, Caldina y yo hemos trabajado tanto.

—No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, además tú sabes cómo son Lucy y Anais.

—¿Guru Clef puedo preguntarte algo? — Presea lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Claro dime qué quieres preguntar.

—Guru Clef, ¿a ti te da mucha pena que Marina no haya venido?

—Por supuesto, a mi me hubiera gustado verla.

Presea bajó la mirada — claro me imagino, como no extrañarla.

El Guru la volteó a mirar confundido —¿qué dices?

—Marina es una persona muy importante para ti, yo lo sé.

El mago entendió lo que estaba pasando, él siempre había sabido los sentimientos de Marina, pero jamás había sentido lo mismo, para el mago la guerrera mágica era solo una niña, la heroína de Céfiro nada más—Presea.

—Dime Guru Clef.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras, lo que yo siento por Marina, es lo mismo que siento por Lucy y por Anais.

La armera lo miró —¿enserio?

—A mi interesa otra persona — indicó tomándola de la mano, cosa que la sorprendió.

—Guru Clef yo…

—¿Si?

—Presea sonrió — gracias por ser así conmigo.

—_¡Guru Clef!__ ¡Guru Clef! ¿Me escuchas?_

Repentinamente el mago se detuvo soltando a Presea y mirando a todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó la armera —¿estás bien?

—_¿Marina eres tú?__ — preguntó telepáticamente cerrando los ojos._

—_Obvio que soy Marina. Guru Clef ayúdame por favor. _

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Abre el portal, para que yo puedo ir a Céfiro._

_Guru Clef abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿estás hablando enserio?_

—_¡No, es una broma! ¡Ay!,__ claro que si — respondió molesta._

—_¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan grosera? _

—_¡Ay__! Guru Clef ayúdame._

—_Está bien, espérame un momento — le pidió fastidiado._

—¿Guru Clef?

El mago cerró sus ojos mientras emitía una luz.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Presea.

—_Ya puedes pasar, el portal está abierto._

—_Gracias, ha__ y por cierto no le digas a nadie, quiero sorprenderlos._

—_¿_Guru Clef que sucede? — la armera lo miraba con preocupación.

El mago abrió los ojos y la volteó a mirar —no te preocupes no pasa nada malo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Marina acaba de llegar a Céfiro — dijo sonriente.

—A ya entiendo, la estabas ayudando.

—Aja, pero me pidió que no dijera nada quiere sorprender a todos —la armera afirmó con la cabeza — ahora si me permites tu y yo estamos dando un paseo — indicó ofreciendo su brazo.

Presea sonrió, para ella este podía ser el comienzo de algo.

* * *

La noche llegó, cada uno de los habitantes del castillo dejaron sus regalos debajo del enorme árbol y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde los esperaba una magnifica cena navideña.

—¿Como les ha aparecido todo? – preguntó Presea.

—Todo a estado estupendo, la gente nos ha recibido muy bien —contestó Anais.

—Si eso es cierto, me siento muy feliz de estar aquí — dijo Lucy agarrando la mano de Latis.

—Eso está bien, pero cuéntenos chicas, ¿que tenían pensado hacer para navidad en el mundo místico? — les preguntó Caldina mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

—A bueno mi hermano mayor había pensado que celebráramos la navidad en casa los cuatro, desde que murieron mis padres en esta época siempre viajamos donde unos tíos, pero este año queríamos cambiar.

—Entonces tus hermanos se quedaron reunidos en tu casa — señaló Presea.

—No, cuando les contesté que me iba decidieron que cada uno pasaría este día junto a las familias de sus novias.

—Entonces, ¿no tuviste ningún problema para venir?

—Mi hermano Saturno siempre me ha apoyado en todo, cuando lo conté, me dijo que bueno, que la pasara bien; mis hermanos Cameo y Maciel son un poco celosos así que cuando les dije, se molestaron, me preguntaron muchas sobre Latis, pero al final  
Saturno nos convenció diciéndoles no se qué cosas.

—Mmmm ya veo y cuéntanos, ¿qué hay de ti Anais? — preguntó la bailarina mirándola.

—Mi familia todos los años viaja — contestó tomando un poco de vino —.Gracias a Lulú pude venir, ella me ayudó a convencer a mis padres.

—Mi cuñada están linda — señaló Paris miró a su novia.

La rubia sonrió.

—Marina es hija única, ¿verdad? —preguntó repentinamente Ascot.

—Así es — dijo Anais.

—Ese tipo de fiesta al que ella tenía que ir, ¿Cómo es? — preguntó Caldina.

—Es una fiesta donde va gente muy adinerada, hablan de negocios mientras toman, otras personas bailan, cosas así, la verdad es que jamás he ido a una — indicó Lucy.

—Pero entonces no es tan aburrida.

—Eso depende — dijo la guerrera del viento —, a Marina no le gusta porque dice que sus padres se olvidan de ella y la dejan sola.

—Ojala estuviera aquí —Ascot bajó la mirada

Caldina lo agarró de la mano brindándole su apoyo. Al ver el cuadro Presea volteó a mirar a Guru Clef preocupada, pero este solo sonrió tranquilizándola.

—Este… que les parece si hacemos un brindis — dijo repentinamente Ráfaga al ver que las chicas se estaban entristeciendo.

—Si, brindemos porque ustedes guerreras mágicas — apoyó el príncipe.

—¡Un momento! — gritó una voz.

—Ustedes no pueden brindar sin… mi — señaló Marina entrado repentinamente.

—¿Marina? — Ascot se levantó de la silla mientras sus ojos se abrían hasta más no poder.

—¡Marina! — gritaron al unísono Lucy y Anais.

—Hola a todos, perdonen la demora pero tuve algunos inconvenientes — dijo muy sonriente mirándolos a todos —.Sonrían —les pidió sacando la cámara y tomado una foto.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí — la pelirroja se aproximo rápidamente a la recién llegada.

La peliazul se rió — yo tampoco.

—¿Que hiciste?

—Me escapé de mi casa — contestó riéndose.

—¿Enserio? — Anais se acercó y la miró fijamente.

La guerrera del agua desvió la mirada, nunca había podido mentirle a la rubia —claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi padre convenció a mi madre.

—Pero si tú nos habías dicho que había sido imposible — dijo Anais.

—Así es, es solo que bueno yo estaba muy triste y aburrida, ellos lo notaron y bueno decidieron que era mejor que viniera. Claro que con una pequeña condición.

—¿Que condición? —peguntó Lucy.

—Tengo que llevarles muchas fotos. Quieren conocer este lugar y a mis amigos.

—¿Marina tú les hablaste de Céfiro?

—Hay Lucy como crees — respondió riéndose.

—Entonces, ¿qué fotos vas a mostrarles?

—No se algunas que se vean normales.

—Lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros y eso nos hace muy feliz — dijo Caldina abrazándola.

—Gracias.

—Ahora cariño siéntate para que podamos brindar — señaló mientras todos se volvían a acomodar en la mesa. Presea se sorprendió cuando vio al mago sentarse a su lado.

—Hola Ascot — saludó Marina sentándose junto al hechicero.

—Ma...Marina que bien... que bien que… estas aquí — dijo nervioso.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte Ascot — indicó sonriéndole.

—Bueno que les parece si brindamos — señaló el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

—Por supuesto — dijo Lucy con emoción. Todos tomaron sus copas y se pusieron de pie.

—Brindemos por ustedes guerreras mágicas — dijo Caldina.

—Porque esta sea la primera de muchas navidades junto a nosotros, o pues junto a mi — dijo Paris tomando la mano de su amada.

—Porque este amor que siento por ti dure para siempre — dijo Latis mirando a Lucy.

—Marina yo…

—Ascot todo esta bien — afirmó tomando lo de la mano — te quiero mucho.

—No te parece que se ven bien juntos Rafaga — comentó Caldina mientras miraba a la pareja.

—Claro que si amor — dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la bailarina.

—¡Salud! — gritó Presea.

—¡Salud!

El resto de la cena transcurrió en calma, las chicas contaron parte de sus vivencias, como siempre Caldina era la que más se emocionaba, las atafagaba haciendo preguntas de todo tipo. Luego de eso se dirigieron al salón principal donde todos tomaron asiento y repartieron los regalos. Joyas y vestuarios del mundo mágico y místico fue lo más común entre los regalos.

—Esto es súper bonito Anais gracias —dijo Lucy mirando su regalo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, esta…

—¡Comandante! — entró una guardián corriendo.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Rafaga volteándolo a mirar.

—Algo terrible está pasando en Céfiro.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Latis poniéndose de pie.

—No sabemos lo que está pasando, esto jamás ha ocurrido aquí, es mejor que vengan —propuso.

—Muy bien voy a ver qué pasa — dijo Rafaga.

—Espera Rafaga yo iré contigo — señaló Latis.

—¡Latis! — Lucy lo agarró de la mano.

—Mi amor espera acá — le pidió con seriedad.

—No, yo voy contigo.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado Lucy, quédate aquí por favor — sin decir nada más salió corriendo en compañía del Rafaga.

—¡Latis!

—Lucy por favor — Guru Clef se levantó.

—¿Guru Clef que significa esto? — le preguntó Marina.

—No lo sé, no he sentido nada extraño en Céfiro.

—¡Latis! — la guerrera salió corriendo del salón.

—¡Lucy! — Marina y Anais salieron detrás de su líder.

—¡Anais! — exclamó Paris mientras corría.

—¡Marina! — Ascot salió corriendo.

—¡Ascot! —Caldina intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil, el hechicero conocía los trucos de la bailarina por eso la ignoró y corrió más rápido.

—Hay no otra vez no, no quiero pelear contra nadie — pensó la pelirroja mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Rafaga al ver al guardia detenerse.

—Comandante mire el cielo y el suelo de Céfiro.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando?— el comandante miraba todo su alrededor, el suelo de Céfiro era blanco y del cielo caí pequeños cristales blancos.

—Está nevando — dijo el espadachín con sorpresa.

—¡Latis! ¿Mi amor que está pasando? — le preguntó acercándose.

—No te preocupes es solo que…

—¡Wow! — la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡está nevando! Latis yo no sabía que en Céfiro nevaba, ¿Por qué yo nunca había visto nieve aquí?

—Porque aquí en Céfiro jamás a nevado o pues no hasta hoy.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Marina.

—Chicas miren, está nevando — indicó mientras salía del castillo y daba vueltas alegre.

Anais y Marina se miraron confundidas.

—Chicas que no se dan cuenta, aquí en Céfiro nunca antes había nevado.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Marina mirando a Latis.

—No, como ustedes saben el bienestar de Céfiro depende de los sentimientos y emociones de los habitantes. Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener el planeta a salvo, aquí no hay tormentas ni nada de eso porque nuestros corazones así lo desean, todos queremos un planeta que en el que nos sintamos bien, en el que podamos vivir tranquilos.

—Mmmm ya veo, pero entonces, ¿por qué nieva? — le preguntó Anais.

—A bueno… no lo sé.

—Latis, ¿tú crees que algo malo este pasando? — preguntó la peliazul.

—No sé.

—¡Anais! — exclamó Paris.

—¡Marina! — gritó Ascot.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?— preguntó Paris mirando todo su alrededor.

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo o pues no hasta ahora, solo está nevando.

—¿Nevando? ¿Qué es eso? — Ascot volteó a mirar a la guerrera del agua.

—Esta…

—Ascot, querido porque sales corriendo de esa manera — dijo Caldina corriendo hasta el hechicero —¿qué es todo esto?

—¿En Cizeta no nieva Caldina? —preguntó Marina.

—¿Qué?

—Veo que no.

Confundida la bailarina salió del castillo —¡Hay que terrible!

—¿Que sucede cariño? — Rafaga se acercó preocupado.

—Tengo mucho frio — respondió abrazándolo y cubriéndose con la capa.

—Creo que debí advertirte eso Caldina — señaló Marina.

—Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando — dijo Paris un poco molesto.

—Bueno lo que ocurre es que…

—¡Chicos! — Presea llegó en compañía de Guru Clef.

—Guru Clef, ¿tú sabes que está pasando aquí? — preguntó el príncipe.

El mago miró a su alrededor y luego dirigió su mirada al espadachín buscando una explicación.

—Yo puedo explicar lo que está pasando — dijo Anais.

—Muy bien querida dinos.

—Sé que esto no es común en Céfiro, en nuestro mundo en algunos países nieva en esta época, esto... — la rubia tomó un poco de nieve del suelo — es agua congelada.

—¿Agua congelada?

—Sí, verán las nubes están formadas por agua, cuando la temperatura del ambiente baja mucho esa agua se congela y cae a la tierra en eso forma de pequeños cristales que ustedes ven.

—Pero si aquí en Céfiro el clima no es frio, ¿por qué está pasando esto? — preguntó  
Presea.

—No lo sé.

Guru Clef volteó a mirar a Lucy, la pelirroja jugaba muy contenta con la nieve.

—Guru Clef — lo llamó Latis.

El mago lo volteó a mirar.

—Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?

El Guru afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Lucy!

—¿Mmmmm? ¿Qué sucede Latis?

—¿Amor tienes alguna explicación sobre esto?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no pero yo si — dijo Guru Clef —Lucy a pesar de no ser el pilar de Céfiro, es la persona con más fuerza de voluntad aquí.

—¿Eso qué significa? — preguntó confundida.

—Lucy, tú me dijiste que deseabas tener una navidad muy especial, dijiste que deseaban que todos los habitantes de Céfiro pudieran conocer la navidad del mundo místico — dijo Latis.

La pelirroja sonrió — ¿eso significa que…

Guru Clef afirmó con la cabeza —así es Lucy, tu deseo se volvió realidad.

—No puedo creerlo — dijo mientras brincaba.

—¿Entonces no está pasando nada malo? —preguntó Rafaga.

—No.

—Pero y si no es nada malo, ¿cómo es que siento tato frio?

Anais se rió — hay Caldina no te preocupes solo tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ponerte algo que te proteja del frio.

—Algo como esto — Marina sacó su cámara y les mostró a todos algunas fotos.

—Mmmm ya veo.

—Puu Puuuuuuuu — Nikona se puso al frente de todos haciendo que la joya de su cabeza comenzara a brillar, en un momento los atuendos de todos cambiaron, ahora llevaban: guantes, gorros y bufandas.

—Si a eso me refería — dijo Marina — ahora si me disculpan iré a descansar.

—Yo voy contigo Marina — indicó Anais.

—Amor.

—Paris estoy muy cansada, déjame ir a descansar mañana estoy contigo todo el día, no te preocupes.

—Lo sé, descansa — el príncipe se acercó a la guerrera depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios —. Te amo.

—Hasta mañana que descansen — se despidió Anais.

—Ascot… — la guerrera del agua se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que descanses Marina.

—Creo que yo hare lo mismo que ellas — dijo Presea.

—Está bien — el mago se acercó —te espero mañana temprano en el estudio.

—Guru Clef — la armera lo miró preocupada.

—No es nada malo, tranquila. Solo quiero hablar de algo importante contigo.

—Está bien.

Caldina miró a Presea con picardía.

—Amor que te parece si tu y yo vamos ya a la habitación — le susurró Rafaga a su oído.

La bailarina le guiñó el ojo.

—Latis te dejo, iré a descansar — señaló el mago.

—Muy bien Guru Clef, me quedare con Lucy.

—Latis, mi amor no puedo creer todo esto —indicó caminando hasta el espadachín —Oye, ¿y el resto?

—Se fueron a descansar. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

—Mmmm no lo sé.

—Vamos Lucy — Latis la abrazó — vamos a descansar, mañana te levantas temprano juegas y haces lo que quieras.

—¿Enserio? — la pelirroja se acercó despacio a su novio hasta besarlo.

—Sí, vamos te llevare a tu habitación — el espadachín la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Te amo Latis — dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del espadachín.

* * *

Así como Latis lo había dicho Lucy se levantó temprano y se puso jugar con Nikona, Lira y otros niños con la nieves.

—¿Así Lucy? — le preguntó Lira mientras hacia un muñeco de nieve.

—Sí, así se hace Lira muy bien.

—Esto es muy divertido — indicó otro niño.

—Puu Puu.

—Lucy mi amor — la llamó.

—¡Latis! —exclamó.

—Lucy ven mira — dijo un niño.

—Lucy, ¿qué hago? — preguntó una niña.

—Niños esperen ya vengo — indicó mientras se acercaba a su novio.

—Vaya, estas un poco ocupada.

—No tanto, solo jugaba y les enseñaba a los niños como hacer muñecos de nieve.

Latis acarició el rostro de la guerrera — Lucy mi amor, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés conmigo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, creo que cada día que pasa te amo más, quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad. Amor eres mi todo — dijo besándola.

—Te amo Latis — Lucy rodeó al espadachín con sus delgados brazos —. Y siempre lo hare.

* * *

Caldina dormida plácidamente mientras Rafaga lo miraba, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, la bailarina era su vida, a pesar de que en ocasiones era molesta e intensa la amaba.

—Cariño… — lo llamó desperezándose.

—Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? — Rafaga se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Muy feliz, como siempre que duermo contigo.

El esgrimista sonrió.

—Rafaga, ¿no crees que tú y yo deberíamos no se casarnos? O pues no se deberíamos vivir juntos, estoy cansada de esto, yo te amo pero no sé, nuestra relación no es como la de Lucy y Latis, ni mucho menos la de Anais y Paris, nosotros somos adultos.

El rubio le dio la espada.

—¿No piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Caldina yo… — Rafaga la volteó a mirar sacando un pequeño cofre que tenía una anillo —esto es para ti.

La bailarina se levantó de la cama —Rafaga esto significa…

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Rafaga — Caldina lo miró y luego tomo el cofre con el anillo —¡Viva! ¡Viva yo! ¡Voy a casarme! —gritó mientras brincaba por toda la habitación —. ¡Rafaga! — la bailarina se le lanzó encima besándolo y haciéndolo caer encima de la cama.

* * *

Anais miraba desde el balcón Céfiro.

—No te parece que todo esto es muy hermoso — dijo Paris mientras entraba.

—Sí, tienes razón Céfiro es un lugar de ensueño — afirmó volteándolo a mirar.

—Yo no me refería a Céfiro.

—A no, ¿entonces?

—Yo lo digo por ti — dijo abrazándola por detrás —, eres muy hermosa.

La rubia se sonrojó.

Paris se rió — cuando te sonrojas lo eres más — le susurró al odio.

—Paris… —Anais se dio la vuelta rodeando su cuello con los brazos y mirándolo.

—Mi amor no puedo evitar decirte la verdad, para mi tú eres la más hermosa.

La rubia sonrió.

—Eres la princesa que aparece en mis sueños, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo a ti, Anais no sabes cuánto te amo, eres la razón de mi vida, por eso quiero estar a tu lado para toda la vida.

—Paris te amo tanto, jamás me he arrepentido de conocerte.

—Te prometo que este amor jamás va a tener fin, te amo mi amor — el príncipe besó a la guerrera.

El mundo dejó de existir para los dos, nada era más importante que disfrutar de su amor.

—¡Oigan! — exclamó Marina desde abajo mientras les lanzaba un bola de nieve —, dejen de ser tan exhibicionistas.

Anais se rió mirándola —tú misma me dijiste que no todo podía ser en privado.

—Sí, pero ya te estás pareciendo a Lucy.

—Deja la envida Marina — dijo Paris.

—Yo no lo envidió, me da asco que es diferente — señaló desviando la mirada.

—Sí, sí, sí claro, como no porque mejor no vas a buscar a Ascot.

—¡Cállate Paris!

—¿Por qué te pone así? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te digan la verdad? — le preguntó riéndose.

—Esta me la cobro, te voy a estar esperando abajo, ya lo veras.

—Uy que miedo.

— ¡Tonto! — dijo yéndose.

—Paris no la molestes.

—Mi amor, ya va siendo hora que la señorita se atreva, Ascot ya ha hecho bastante por ella.

Anais suspiró.

—En fin, ese no es problema mío, a mi lo único que me importa eres tú, y nadie más que tú — indicó abrazándola y besándola.

* * *

—Buenos días Guru Clef — saludó la armera entrando al estudio —, siento mucho llegar a esta hora pero me quede dormida.

—No te preocupes — el mago dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se levanto de su silla caminando hasta ella.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó preocupada.

—¿Por qué siempre que te mando llamar o te pregunto algo crees que algo malo paso?

Presea bajó la mirada — lo siento es solo que… perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo deseo que me tengas más confianza, que no me temas.

Presea afirmó con la cabeza — tienes razón.

—Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, hay algo importante que necesito decirte.

La armera comenzó a temblar.

—Durante todo este tiempo tú has sido mi amiga, la persona que me escucha, tú siempre me has acompañado en todo —Guru Clef suspiró tomando un poco de fuerza —Presea, yo te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero Guru Clef, tú eres… —Presea se calló.

—¿Que sucede Presea porque te callaste?

—Olvídalo — contestó con tristeza.

—No, dímelo — el mago se acercó poniendo más nerviosa a la armera.

—Guru Clef yo no quiero… — la armera bajó la mirada.

—Presea… — el mago colocó su mano en el mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirara — me gustas mucho.

—¡Que!

—Presea me gustas mucho y me gustaría claro esta si tú quieres que tu y yo nos diéramos una oportunidad —señaló sonriendo.

—Guru Clef, ¿tú me estás hablando enserio?

—Claro que sí.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Presea —¡Guru Clef! —exclamó abrazándolo y besándolo.

El Guru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Lo… lo siento — dijo apenada.

—No tranquila — el mago la miró y le dio un beso.

* * *

—¡Ascot! ¡Toma!— gritó lanzándole una bola de nieve en la cara.

—Marina, ¿qué haces? — la llamo limpiándose la cara.

La peliazul comenzó a reírse — prepárate para la guerra.

El hechicero la miro sorprendido.

—¡Hay! Ascot no me mires así. Yo solo quiero jugar contigo a la guerra de bolas de nieve.

—Pero Marina yo no…

¡PUN!, el hechicero recibió en su cara el golpe de una enorme bola de nieve. La guerrera no pudo evitar reírse — Ascot.

—¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? — el hechicero volteó a mirar a su criatura con molestia.

—No te pongas así, tu amigo quiere jugar — Marina se acercó ayudándolo a quitar toda la nieve de sus hombros.

—Lo siento mucho es solo que no estoy de animo.

—¿Por qué?

Ascot la ignoró y siguió alimentando a sus criaturas, había intentado tomar todo con calma pero ya no podía mas, envidia a sus amigos, sentía mucha rabia al darse cuenta que siempre seria el amigo de Marina, únicamente su amigo.

La paciencia de Marina comenzó a agotarse al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

—Toma amigo — dijo el hechicero.

—¡Ascot! — exclamó histérica la peliazul — ¿me puedes decir que carazos te pasa? Estas muy raro.

Ascot suspiró y la volteó a mirar con seriedad — Marina no quiero hablar contigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? — le preguntó confundida y atemorizada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

—Quiero estar solo — señaló dando media vuelta.

Los ojos de la guerrera se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ve con tus amigas, yo ahora estoy muy ocupado para ponerte atención — dijo con extrema frialdad.

—¿Por… por qué me hablas de esa manera? — preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ascot cerro los ojos al escucharla, sabia que estaba llorando — vete por favor.

Marina caminó hasta el hechicero y lo abofeteó con todas las fuerzas — ¡eres un tonto!

—Marina… — la llamo sobándose la mejilla.

—¡No te das cuenta que quiero estar contigo! — gritó — ¡vine a Céfiro exclusivamente para estar contigo, porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti! ¡Te odio! — la guerrera dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

El hechicero quedó en shock al escucharla pero al verla alejarse corrió tratando de alcanzarla — ¡Marina espera!

—¡Déjame!

—No por favor no te vayas — Ascot la abrazó por detrás —, por favor no me dejes. Marina yo te necesito mucho — el hechicero se aferró lo que más pudo a la peliazul.

—No quiero, eres un tonto — dijo llorando.

—Marina siempre he estado enamorado de ti, eres lo que más quiero, yo sin ti no soy nada, por favor no me dejes — le pidió desesperado.

—Ascot… — como pudo se soltó y dio la vuelta quedando frente a él — yo también te necesito junto a mí — la guerrera lo abrazó — quiero estar contigo para siempre —dijo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos lo besó.

—Te amo Marina, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser.

_*****__**FIN***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola! Bueno este fic es solo un simple pensamiento, una idea que tuve hace un tiempo nada más, por cierto esta vez quise hacer un Asumi, porque no estoy cerrada a una sola posibilidad para mí Clef y Ascot están bien para Marina.**_

_**Quería publicar este fic hace unos días desafortunadamente he tenido varios inconvenientes con mi cuenta :( cosa que me ha tenido preocupada y del malgenio.**_

_**Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, que el 2011 este lleno de muchas cosas buenas y lindas. Nos leeremos en próximo año en las otras historias. Saludos.**_

_**Lina A**_


End file.
